Nunca Apuestes Contra Fuji
by SaKuRiMo0n
Summary: Alguna vez te has preguntado que clase de cosas podrían sucederte si cometes el grave error de apostar contra el temible genio de Seigaku. Pues tres de los titulares lo aprenderán de la "mejor" manera que a Fuji pudo ocurrirsele.


_N/A: Que puedo decir, simplemente que lamento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, pero simplemente me ha pasado de todo, por lo que se me ha complicado mucho seguir escribiendo._

_Empezando con que me han detectado algo en el corazón, no muy grave por el momento, pero si no sigo las recomendaciones medicas puede empeorar. Así que pido disculpas por no haber actualizado, pero esto me tiene enferma desde principio de año, y en los últimos meses no me ha dejado hacer nada. _

_Pero ya fueron suficientes explicaciones, no los molesto mas y los dejo con este One-Shot que se me ocurrió después de ver una imagen muy graciosa y pues lo escribí mientras me aburría en clase de Ofimática._

* * *

Nunca Apuestes Contra Fuji

La práctica de la tarde había finalizado, pero eso no significaba que todo terminaba para los titulares de Seigaku, más específicamente para tres de ellos que querían que la tierra se los tragara en ese momento.

La razón, muy simple, habían perdido una apuesta en contra de Syusuke Fuji, y era hora de saber cuál era su penitencia por haber perdido.

Pero… tenían miedo… mucho miedo…

Porque nada de lo que estuviera pensando su amigo y sempai podía ser bueno cuando se trataba de ese tipo de situaciones.

Y esa sonrisa sádica en su cara no ayudaba mucho a tranquilizarlos.

Temblaron… eso lo único que significaba era que algo malo iba a pasar con ellos.

Ryoma, Momoshiro y Eiji estaban seguros que iban a arrepentirse eternamente el haber hecho una apuesta de ese tipo con el sádico de Syuusuke Fuji.

Pero como es que terminaron en ese problema. Pues verán, todo comenzó después de que terminaran las cincuenta vueltas que Tezuka les ordeno hacer antes de empezar la práctica.

.

.

.

Todos se sentían exhaustos después de correr esas cincuenta vueltas a toda la cancha, y como no podrían estar así. Después de todo, la gran carrera que hicieron para no tomar el jugo de Inui los dejo totalmente agotados.

Fuji que tenía una idea rondando su cabeza desde hace algún tiempo, y quiso llevarla a cabo en ese momento en que todos estaban tan cansados y vulnerables.

Se alejó de los otros titulares junto a Tezuka para platicarle acerca de «un nuevo entrenamiento» cosa que les dio mala espina a más de uno, pero decidieron dejarlo pasar.

Debía ser su imaginación… ¿Verdad?...

… ¡Oh! No tenían idea de lo equivocados que estaban todos.

Una vez reunido todo el equipo Tezuka hablo.

— ¡Hoy habrá un nuevo entrenamiento! Se dividirán en equipos de tres, después se jugaran partido y el que pierda tendrá que tomarse esa jarra que Inui ha preparado— ordeno a todos señalando a una mesa donde efectivamente se encontraba una jarra con un líquido que burbujeaba como si estuviera hirviendo. Sin mencionar su raro color negro y morado.

— ¡QUE! ¡Eso no es justo!— exclamaron al mismo tiempo Momo, Eiji y Ryoma.

El Tensai no pudo evitar sonreír al ver esta acción. Al parecer todo iba a ser más fácil de lo que pensaba.

El único que se dio cuenta de la reacción de Fuji fue el capitán Tezuka quien al parecer se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle hecho caso al genio de Seigaku.

— Saa ¡Entonces que proponen!— menciono Fuji y al ver que los otros se quedaban callados su sonrisa se extendió un poco más.

— ¡Hagamos algo! Les apuesto que ustedes tres no pueden contra nosotros tres— volvió a hablar Fuji mientras señalaba a Oishi, Tezuka y al el mismo.

Por un momento la cara de los otros tres se ilumino. Era obvio que podrían ganarles. Tenían mucha confianza en sus habilidades en el tenis.

—Pero… el que pierda tendrá que hacer lo que el otro equipo quiera ¿Están de acuerdo?— la sonrisa enigmática jamás dejo el rostro del Tensai.

Y sin pensarlo los tres titulares aceptaron la apuesta sin saber que habían caído totalmente en la trampa del genio de Seigaku.

.

.

.

¡Idiotas!

.

.

.

Regresando al principio de la historia, nuestros queridos Eiji, Ryoma y Momoshiro, ya no solo querían que la tierra se los tragara, sino también en ese momento desearon nunca haber nacido. Lo que Fuji les pedía era inhumano.

No podían creer que alguien fuera capaz de pedir algo así.

¡Bueno! Ya se dieron cuenta que el sádico Tensai si era capaz de hacerlo.

Sin más que hacer se fueron hacia sus casas con una gran nube gris sobre ellos y una aura depresiva rodeándolos.

Mientras que los demás estaban muy intrigados porque querían saber cuál fue la penitencia que Fuji les impuso a los perdedores.

A la mañana siguiente todo iba aparentemente normal hasta que los alumnos se toparon con una escena un tanto extraña y divertida.

Por las escaleras iban subiendo Ryoma vestido con su uniforme, totalmente normal (aparentemente), pero de su brazo derecho iba colgado Eiji como si nada estuviera pasando; al contrario de Momoshiro que iba del brazo izquierdo del Príncipe con una sonrisa nerviosa y un tanto forzada ¿Por qué? Se preguntaran, pues es muy fácil de explicar. Tanto Eiji como Momoshiro iban vestidos con el uniforme de las chicas. Blusa blanca, suéter y falda color azul, sin olvidar su moño color rojo.

La mayoría de los alumnos después de salir de su estupor por la sorpresa que se llevaron, sin poder evitarlo empezaron a reírse.

¡Y quien no lo haría! Porque una escena como la que estaban presenciando es posible que nunca más tuvieran la oportunidad de volver a verla.

Muertos de la vergüenza como estaban, lo único en lo que pensaban era en ingresar a su salón de clases lo antes posible. Nunca en su vida desearon tanto que las clases iniciarán rápido.

¡CLICK! ¡CLICK! ¡CLICK! Se escuchó a los lejos y cuando voltearon a ver el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, se arrepintieron de haberlo hecho.

Con una sonrisa tan brillante como la que tenía todo el tiempo estaba Syuusuke Fuji con una cámara digital en sus manos. Lo más seguro es que después los chantajearía con las fotos que les había tomado.

Después de tan horrible hecho, todos los titulares (incluido Tezuka) tomaron una nota mental que aún después de muchos años siguen poniendo en práctica.

¡Nunca!

¡Jamás!

Hagas una apuesta contra el Sádico Tensai de Seigaku, Syusuke Fuji.

* * *

_N/A: Bueno espero que les haya gustado, la verdad lo escribí en menos de una hora, incluso yo me sorprendo de lo rápido que se creo, casi nunca me pasa. Así que bueno, espero sea de su agrado._

_Nos leemos hasta la próxima actualización. Que no se cuando sera ¡lo siento! Pero tratare de que sea muy pronto._

**Tengo una página en Facebook la cual es Sakurimo0n. En esta ocasión aquí es donde explico mas a fondo que fue lo que me paso.**

**Ademas aquí podrán encontrar todo lo relacionado a mis fanfics. Los que hice, estoy haciendo y los que haré en un futuro.**


End file.
